


Hero.

by szvms



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Confessions, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Feelings, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 08:29:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szvms/pseuds/szvms
Summary: the only episode-related thing here is Ben calling Callum "hero", the rest of it is just me "dealing" with their storyline :) hope you enjoy it.





	Hero.

**Author's Note:**

> the only episode-related thing here is Ben calling Callum "hero", the rest of it is just me "dealing" with their storyline :) hope you enjoy it.

It’s well past 8 when Callum gets to his flat, all the burdens of the day weighing on his shoulders like ton of bricks. What he needs right now is a long, hot shower to clear his mind but much to his surprise, though, he finds Ben leaning against the wall, his eyes shining bright in the street light.

\- Ben? What are you doing here?  
\- What, the visits are not allowed for tonight?  
\- Nah, it’s okay, I’m just tired.

Callum waits for another snarky comment from Ben but it never comes. What Ben does instead is take the keys from his hands and slowly open the door for him to get in. 

\- Thank you.  


Is what Callum says while smiling at Ben. He still doesn’t know how and when they managed to achieve such non-verbal communication. He still doesn’t understand their bond which is still going strong but that doesn’t matter at all. Both of them feel safe, free, relevant when they’re together and that’s what makes Callum calm and sure of what they have.

\- You’re a hero, ya know?

Ben says once they’re both inside, his eyes never leaving Callum’s even though none of them turned the lights on.

\- Oh yeah? Because I see nothing that would make anyone think my actions were heroic.

Callum only hears Ben’s pleasant laugh and feels Ben’s hot breath on his cheek. 

\- And that’s something I’m willing to work on because there’s no way in the world I’m letting you wake up in the morning without knowing how fucking good you are with people and how many situations would’ve ended badly if it wasn’t for you and ho-  
\- Okay, okay, if I’m the so called hero then at least I’m your hero.  
\- Damn right, you are and I’m not ever letting you go.  
\- And vice versa.

They kiss slowly yet passionetly, letting the taste of late night promises mix and set on their tongues forever.


End file.
